Mendung
by xounicornxing
Summary: Mendung dan perasaan Joonmyeon yang belum tersampaikan. [Sulay/Shortfic/EXO]


**Mendung**

 **Xounicornxing proudly present**

 **.**

 **Sulay**

 **.**

 **Angts gagal ; yaoi**

.

 _Dibanding hujan ataupun cerah, aku lebih suka mendung_

 _Walaupun langit menjadi gelap, setidaknya itu meneduhkan bukan?_

 _Untuk itu terima kasih_

 _Begitupun dengan perasaan ini,_

 _Walaupun belum tersampaikan, namun setidaknya aku tahu, sampai saat ini, jantung ini masih berdetak dengan normal._

 _Setidaknya untuk satu kata, kamu._

.

.

.

Mendung, Joonmyeon mendongak ke arah langit, menatao betapa abu-abunya langit yang biasanya cerah. Bulan dalam kalender memang sudah menandakan masuknya musim di mana hujan sudah mulai sering turun. Lelaki dengan senyuman angelic yang memikat itu mulai mempercepat laju mobil mewahnya, bukan karena takut kehujanan. Tidak ada teori orang di dalam mobil kehujanan, kecuali jika disengaja.

Mobil mewah itu mulai menepi ketika menemukan sebuah gedung bergaya minimalis di kiri jalan, di depan gedung itu Joonmyeon mendapati seseorang lelaki tengah duduk dengan muka cemberut. Maniknya sesekali menatap langit, kemudian menatap cemas jalanan. Seulas senyum angelic terpatri di bibir Joonmyeon, dilajukan mobilnya hingga berhenti tepat di depan pemuda itu, membuat lelaki itu langsung terkejut.

"Joonmyeon hyung!" teriak lelaki itu. Kini senyumnya mulai muncul, sepasang lesung pipi itu buktinya, tanda lelaki itu senang. Namun sepersekian detik kemudian, Joonmyeon kembali mendapati lelaki itu menatapnya galak. Joonmyeon keluar dari mobilnya agak takut-takut.

"Aku bisa jelaskan, Xing" ucapnya sudah seperti suami yang tertangkap selingkuh. Yixing berkacak pinggang, maniknya melotot ke arah Joonmyeon.

"Joonmyeon hyung lama! Aku lumutan menunggu hyung! Kelasku sudah selesai satu jam yang lalu" Yixing mulai mengomel. Lelaki manis itu mulai mengeluarkan apa yang tadi digumamkannya, memanglah omelannya ini sudah direncanakan. Toh, yang menerima omelannya sahabatnnya sendiri. Sahabatnya sejak kecil, Kim Joonmyeon, jadi bukan jadi masalah jika ia memarahi Joonmyeon.

"Yasudah, ayo masuk Tuan Putri, sebentar lagi sepertinya hujan, mendung hari ini sangat gelap" Joonmyeon berucap sembari membukakan Yixing pintu mobilnya. Yixing kembali mendelik mendengar panggilan dari Joonmyeon, namun ketika sejenak dirinya menengadah menatap sang langit, diam-diam dianggukinya ucapan Joonmyeon, sebentar lagi sepertinya hujan. Maka dari itu, sesegera mungkin Yixing masuk ke dalam mobil Joonmyeon.

"Kenapa mendung.." Yixing berucap dengan nada sendu, Joonmyeon dapat menangkap nada sendu dari Yixng itu. Joonmyeon menghidupkan mesin, kemudian menoleh ke arah sahabatnya itu.

"Mendung itu tanda, Xing. Setidaknya mendung lebih teduh daripada cerah kan?" ucap Joonmyeon membuat Yixing sejenak mengernyit bingung, namun kemudian ia mengangguk saja, walaupun tak paham. Joonmyeon menjalankan mobilnya, namun maniknya terkadang melirik ke arah Yixing.

"Senyum dong, Xing. Manis kok kalau senyum." rayunya ke pada sahabatnya itu. Yixing mendengus mendengarnya, namun tetap saja dirinya akhirnya tersenyum dan menoleh ke arah Joonmyeon yang masih fokus menyetir.

Hati Joonmyeon menghangat, senang rasanya melihat senyum itu. Senyum tulus yang diperuntukkan hanya untuknya. Mau tak mau, bisa tak bisa, Joonmyeon ikut mengulas senyum, mendung rasa-rasanya lebih indah kali ini.

Mobil Joonmyeon berhenti, tepat ketika lampu merah menyala terang di traffic light. Dialihkan pandangan Joonmyeon ke arah Yixing yang menatap jalanan kota dengan mata berbinar, entah melihat apa. Perasaan Joonmyeon akhir-akhir ini makin menjadi-jadi.

Detak jantungnya masih berdetak, namun makin cepat dan cepat, Joonmyeon senang saja merasakan jantungnya berdetak begitu. Setidaknya itu tandanya jantung ini berdetak untuk seseorang.

Namun naasnya, orangnya itu sahabatnya sejak kecil.

Kembali lampu menjadi hijau, membuat mobil Joonmyeon kembali melaju dengan kencang. Yixing membuatnya gila. Entah sejak kapan rasa ini mulai hadir. Namun Joonmyeon yakin satu hal dalam hatinya maupun otaknya, dia harus sesegera mungkin menyampaikan ini.

Tapi, apakah ia bisa?

"Joonmyeon hyung, ada yang.. uhm, ingin kusampaikan padamu" ucap Yixing membuka percakapan yang sempat terputus tiba-tiba. Lelaki itu menggigit bibirnya, rona merah mulai menjalar di pipinya. Buru-buru Yixing mengalihkan pandangan ke arah jendela, menatap luar.

' _Cute..'_ Joonmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya, kembali sibuk dengan setirnya.

"Boleh, nanti kalau sudah sampai rumahmu, kita bicara dulu" ucapnya menjawab keinginan Yixing. satu belokan lagi, dan mereka akan sampai di tempat tujuan.

.

.

.

Mereka berhenti tepat di sebuah rumah sederhana dengan cat putih gading. Di halamannya tampak beberapa tanaman terutama anggrek warna ungu, warna favorit Yixing. Joonmyeon maupun Yixing membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan ke luar. Di dalam pikiran Joonmyeon telah berkecamuk berbagai pertanyaan.

Bagaimana cara menyampaikannya kepada Yixing?

' _Xing, aku sebenarnya tidak tahu kapan rasa ini hadir..' terlalu bertele-tele_

' _Xing, aku suka kamu' seperti anak SMP sedang cinta monyet. Shit, bahkan umurku sudah dua puluhan!_

Joonmyeon melirik Yixing, ia dapat melihat rona merah mulai bersemu kembali pada pipi temannya itu.

"Joonmyeon hyung.."

"Xing.."

Keduanya saling bertatapan, kemudian tertawa kikuk. Joonmyeon memberi kode ke pada Yixing untuk dia berbicara lebih dulu. Kembali Yixing menggingit bibir, membuat Joonmyeon makin penasaran. Dalam batinnya sudah tertulis kata-kata yang hendak diucapkan.

' _Xing, aku tidak tahu ini terjadi sejak kapan, tapi aku suka denganmu. Ani, aku jatuh cinta denganmu.'_

"Aku dan Yifan ge resmi berpacaran, hyung" kembali dapat Joonmyeon lihat rona merah itu kian banyak.

Apa?

Seketika Joonmyeon blank, tadi dirinya ingin mengucapkan apa?

Sejenak rasa hening itu muncul, Joonmyeon tak sadar, namun Yixing sadar, lelaki manis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, kemudian memukul lengan sahabatnya main-main.

"Joonmyeon hyung! Ih, hyung kok malah bengong" Yixing melontarkan protesnya, sedangkan Joonmyeon masih mencoba menata hatinya. Tenggorokannya serasa kering.

"Hyung tadi ingin bicara apa tadi?" tanya Yixing mulai khawatir dengan sahabatnya itu. Dia bahkan tak tahu kalau Joonmyeon mati-matian tidak meneriakinya kalau Yixing hari ini menghancurkan hatinya.

"Chukkaeyo! Aku menunggu makan-makannya. Aku Cuma mau bilang, kalau skripsiku diterima dan akan ikut sidang" ucap Joonmyeon sebisanya, walaupun dia sendiri merasa itu bukan hal yang patut dibanggakan.

"Wah selamat hyung! Joonmyeon hyung harus cepat-cepat menyatakan cinta ke seseorang, nanti kalau sudah wisuda, ada yang bisa diajak foto bersama, hahaha" Joonmyeon ikut tertawa. Tawa hambar namun tak ketahuan oleh Yixing.

' _Tadinya sih, akan menyatakannya ke kamu, Xing'_ batin Joonmyeon mulai galau. Ah, dia bukan tukang galau kok. Kembali dirinya merasa hangat ketika tiba-tiba Yiixng memeluknya erat sembari membisikkan kata-kata yang membuat rasa gagal itu menjadi-jadi.

"Joonmyeon hyung sahabat terbaikku!"

Ah, iya. Mereka sahabat.

Joonmyeon menarik nafas dan memeluk erat Yixing, ia melepaskan kemudian menunjuk langit yang main gelap.

"Cepat masuk ke rumah, Xing. Aku juga tidak mau kehujanan di jalan" bohong. Joonmyeon hanya tidak ingin lama-lama dengan Yixing pasca sakit hatinya. Namun Yixing mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan sembari berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Joonmyeon balas melambaikan tangannya, secepatnya ia memasuki mobilnya dan menatap sebentar langit. Diam-diam ia tersenyum. Miris rasanya.

' _Belum tersampaikan heh?'_

' _Tidak apa-apa, setidaknya jantung ini masih bisa berdetak karenamu, Xing'_

' _Aku jadi suka dengan mendung. Ketika hujan belum sampai ke bumi. '_

Joonmyeon mulai melajukan mobilnya ketika melihat setetes air mulai jatuh.

.

.

.

End

31/12/2015

Xounicornxing

Happy New Year! Ini berkat aku tidak jadi keluar malem tahun baruan. Pas ditanya ayah lagi ngapain aku Cuma jawab

"Gapapa"

Wkwkw, okay kenapa aku malah curhat?

Dan aku tahu ini gagal banget buat jadi angst. Semoga ada yang bisa nangis

Mind to review?


End file.
